wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Nightshade
|} Description Lord Nightshade is the last Wizard City boss in the main quest line. He is a nasty wraith, a monster that resembles the Grim Reaper. He was hired by Malistaire to control the undead and destroy Wizard City. He lies in Stormdrain Tower, located at the end of the Haunted Cave. Players below level 10 should probably not attempt to fight Nightshade solo. Lord Nightshade is without a doubt the most difficult boss to defeat in Wizard City.(Except sunken city bosses) Besides being powerful himself for that level (690 HP), he has a Field Guard minion with 395 HP, for a total of 1085 HP. Because Nightshade is associated with the School of Death, Death wizards will have an extremely hard time defeating him alone as he has a solid resistance to Death spells. Death students might want to do Colossus Boulevard first, so that they can earn Death prism by completing the Making An Impression quest. Myth wizards may similarly have a hard time dealing with his minion and its Myth shields. Life wizards have three advantages- healing, which most other schools do not have -the certain element of life, which Nightshade is vulnerable to -and last of all, Nightshade is not able to block his weak spot. Lower level players (at least lvl 10) attacking Lord Nightshade should try to include at least one Life wizard with the Unicorn healing spell. Also, his association with the Death school leaves him vulnerable to their Life attacks. If you are a death student and do not yet have death prism then it is suggested you bring death prism treasure cards for nightshade's resistance. Another possibility would be to buy a Seraph treasure card. SPEECH: Wizard, I am having a vision, Let us seal your fate. Spells Known Items Dropped :Gold: ::17 - 85 :Hats: :: Antique Helm :: Augmented mantle :: Blightshroud :: Hardened Cap :: Helm of Nightmares :: Helm of Supremacy :: Hood of Storms :: Imp Lord's Helm :: Midsummer's Cowl :: Nightshade's Cowl :: Nightshade's Hood :: Vrixx's Verdant Cowl :: Veil of Sparks :Robes: :: Carbonshroud :: Frost Wolf Cloak :: Hallowed Robes :: Lord Nightshade's Cloak :: Lord Nightshade's Robe :: Jacket of Withstanding :: Martyr's Raiment :: Robe of Embers :: Robe of Horror :: Robe of the Lifeblood :: Robe of Savvy :: Roughspun Robe :: Senior Novice's Robe :: Trollskin Cloak :Boots: :: Branded Footguards :: Goldleaf Shoes :: Lord Nightshade's Boots :: Nightshade's Shoes :: Trollskin Boots :: Shoes of the Troll King :: Symmetrical Shoes :: Watchtower Sandals :: Windrunners :Wands: :: Branded Wand :: Clover Wand (During St. Patrick's Day Event) :: Gold-Stringed Harp (During St. Patrick's Day Event) :: Pot O' Gold Wand (During St. Patrick's Day Event) :: Floppy-Eared Wand (During Easter Event) :: Hatchling Wand (During Easter Event) :: Spring Egg Wand (During Easter Event) :: Fall wand (During fall) :Athames: :: Branded Dagger :: Insulated Dirk :: Reaper's Athame :: Symmetrical Dirk :Amulets: :: Elven Pendant :: Nightshade's Choker :Rings: :: Fine Jade Ring :: Hallowed Band :: Ring of Compassion :Decks: :: Antique Deck :Pets: :: Dark Sprite :: Blue Banshee :: Midnight Sprite :House: :: Brain Jar (Item found in room) :: Dark Wood Crate :: Large Cypress Tree :: Nightshade's Bones :: Plain Wooden Table :: Royal Sofa :Treasure Cards: :: Death Trap :: Fire Elf :: Lord Nightshade :: Snow Serpent :: Storm Shield :: Thunder Snake :: Blood Bat :Reagents: :: Leather Straps :Mounts: :: Bat Wings (1 Day) :: Black Stallion (1 Day) :: Chesnut Pony (1 Day) :: Enchanted broom (1 Day) :: Horned Sweeper ( 1 Day) :: Purple Glider (1 Day) :: Seraph wings (1 Day) :: Starlight Pony (1 Day) :: Swiftshadow Wings (1 Day) :: White Mare (1 Day) :Snacks: :: Blonde Strawberry :: Chocolate Strawberry :: Gummy Firecat Quest Appearances :The Dark of Nightshade Category:Creatures Category:Boss Category:Rank 3 Boss Creatures Category:Death School Creatures Category:Undead Category:Wizard City Creatures Category:Haunted Cave Creatures Category:Stormdrain Tower Creatures